1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a connector for connecting an RF module and an antenna in an internal component of an electronic device, and relates to a structure of a connector in which the high-frequency characteristics are improved compared to a conventional connector, and further high-frequency response is possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a type of coaxial connector, a coaxial connector is known in which an annular space and a cable housing portion are in communication, a cable is exposed in the annular space, the distal end of a cylindrical portion of a counter connector can be inserted into the annular space until the vicinity of the cable housing portion, at least a portion of an inner lid is accommodated between standing walls upwardly extending from the hollow portion edge of the insulator, a terminal is disposed on the upper plane of the hollow portion edge of the main body of the insulator, and a contact portion is provided sagging downward from a wire connection portion (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-318936). Also, as this type of coaxial connector, a coaxial connector that is constituted from a housing, a bushing mounted in the housing, a socket held in the bushing, and a semi-rigid cable mounted in the socket is known(refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-307842).
In a conventional RF connector (compact coaxial connector), impedance matching of the coaxial portion (cylindrical portion) is mainly performed. However, in the conventional RF connector, since the distance of the lead attachment portion is short, impedance matching thereof was not performed. In particular, in the soldered portions of the ground shell lead portion, a reinforcing role for ensuring the soldering strength has generally served as the object.
However, in a conventional RF connector, as stated above, remarkable reflection occurred in the soldered portions due to impedance matching of the soldered portions not being particularly performed.
Also, with the increasing performance of electronic devices in recent years, RF connectors corresponding to use in higher-frequency ranges are required.